


your eyes on me (make me)

by momentofclarity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Mutual Masturbation Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: Harry has had a particularly shitty week. His flatmate Louis might be able to help him out.





	your eyes on me (make me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this filthy fun thing!
> 
> Thank you always to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for being the best person in the world. Period.
> 
> Thank you [Lauren](http://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/) for always being inspiring, supportive and hosting this fest.
> 
> Thanks to the gc for just... being all of you all. Love you.

Sinking down in the bus seat, sweat collecting at his temples, Harry brushes the back of his hand over his forehead. It’s been a rough day and for the past couple of hours he’s been in a state of annoyance mixed in with increasing horniness. Work has been a mess this whole week and his one light at the end of it has been the idea of a Friday night in his room, a glass of red wine, and  _ at least  _ two hours of luxury wanking. 

Whenever a client was too demanding or his boss too incompetent, he closed his eyes and envisioned the soft sheets of his bed, the taste of Pinot Noir on his tongue, maybe even that one erotic movie Louis, his flatmate, got him from a queer festival in Berlin playing in the background. The one with peaches. 

So. He’s ready for his Friday night to begin, he just needs to make it home first. The bus is crowded—he’s lucky he got a seat—and the early summer heat makes his skin feel grimy. He takes a deep breath, hands clutching at his knees as he tries to focus on the small thrill at the bottom of his spine. Just a few more minutes and he’ll be under the cool shower spray, then he’ll have some of the leftover lasagna Louis made the other night, and  _ then _ there will just be him and the contents of his bedside drawer. 

Ironically, he’s lulled enough by his thoughts that when the bus finally makes it to his stop, he almost misses it and after picking up his bag, has to squeeze through the crowd in a hurry, trying not to trip over too many feet. 

He starts the ten minute walk home with his heart still running in his chest and his skin feeling like it’s growing tighter by the minute. It seems like the whole neighbourhood is on their way home and he weaves through throngs of teenagers smoking outside the grocery store and stressed out parents maneuvering strollers on the too narrow pavement. 

By the time he rounds the corner to his street, his mind is nowhere close to the serene Friday night calm he’s envisioned all week. Sweat runs down his back in rivulets, and a tirade of cusses takes up most of his headspace. 

As the doors to the lift close behind him, he’s close to tears and that warmth in his belly is all but eradicated. All he wanted was a nice evening in to take care of himself, and now he mostly just feels like going to bed, grumpy and on an empty stomach, just to spite his horrible mood. 

The last straw is when he enters the flat and the lights are on in the hallway, all the way out into the living room. 

“ _ Loooouis _ .” Harry’s bag falls to the floor and a lump forms in his throat. 

His flatmate pops up in the doorway, a smile on his face and hip cocked to the side. “What’s with the whining?”

“You said you’d be out tonight.” Harry feels his bottom lip pop into a pout almost on its own accord. His eyes sting with lack of sleep and summer heat and he reaches up to rub at them with his fingers. 

“Greg cancelled on me, so what—” Louis interrupts himself and when he starts talking again his voice comes out soft and gentle. “Hey, what’s going on?” 

Harry’s head falls down against his chest and he shakes his head, not even knowing what the real problem is. Just everything. The sweaty itch over his skin, not having had a proper orgasm in nearly a week and his shitty job situation all gang up on him. Louis takes a few steps closer and cards his fingers through the hair at Harry’s temple. 

“You had a rough day?” 

Harry could cry, seriously. Louis just has a way of looking right through him, of tilting his voice just right to make Harry’s defenses fall to the floor. “Pretty shitty, yeah.” 

He looks up to the ceiling and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. It’s not like anything really bad has happened, he’s just had... A Day. A Week.

When he looks down again, Louis is pursing his mouth and nods. “And now you thought you’d have the flat to yourself all night, is that right?” 

“Maybe.” God, he feels so gross right now, clothes sticking to his skin and a headache forming at his temples. Then there’s the slight heat to his cheeks because he  _ knows  _ he’s acting like a spoilt brat, and that Louis has every right to change his plans for the evening. It’s his flat too. He just  _ hates it _ when things don’t work out the way he  _ thought they would.  _

Louis’ hand comes up to grab hold of his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. His blue eyes look serious and calculating for a few moments before there’s a flash of lightning in them, matching the small quirk of his lips. “Why don’t you go have a shower, and maybe if you’re up for it, I can find a way to make it up to you.”

With just that one sentence, Harry’s pulse picks up and the flush in his cheeks grow hotter. Alright. He can maybe, possibly, get on board with that. He nods and clears his throat. “Yeah, um, alright.” Sure thing. 

Louis’ face breaks into a wide grin. “Attaboy!” 

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs, feeling that tight knot in his throat loosen. Maybe this evening won’t be so bad after all. Louis gives him a pat on the cheek before turning around and heading into the kitchen. 

With renewed motivation and the tingle in his belly making itself known again, Harry hurries down the hallway and into his room to catch some fresh clothes. He pulls his t-shirt up over his head and tosses it in the hamper before pulling out his drawers. When he notices his hands tremble slightly with eagerness, he scoffs at himself but can’t help grinning. 

He’d be embarrassed at how quickly he went from having the worst day ever to being giddy with excitement, but the promise of  _ something  _ is enough to push those thoughts away. No matter what Louis has in mind, they always know how to have a good time together. And  _ gods _ , he needs a good time right now. 

The water falling down his shoulders feels like a cleansing of the soul as much as a way to get the grime off his skin and after he’s dried himself off,  the moisturiser smooths out like silk over his skin. Looking in the mirror, he arranges his curls behind his ears so they won’t dry in a fluffy mess and despite the dark circles underneath, he notices the excited gleam in his eyes. 

He chuckles at himself and pulls on his tight black briefs, letting a hand cup his cock through the material with a satisfied smirk. The fabric makes his bulge look rather obscene and the nearly see through white t-shirt he puts on doesn’t hurt either. 

It’s not like he has to  _ seduce  _ Louis or whatever, he’s mostly doing it  _ for himself.  _ The soft fabric against his sensitive nipples and the way the briefs hug his arse just right make the warmth in his belly buzz through his veins. 

Louis has a glass of wine poured for him when he enters the kitchen and the leftover lasagna is getting heated. He gets a once over and a raised eyebrow, Louis’ eyes sparkling with humour and fondness. 

“Look who dressed up for dinner.” 

Harry sinks into the seat by the kitchen table and tastes the wine. Just that one mouthful sends goosebumps down his arms and his shoulders relax further. “Oh, did you want me to bring out the tux for this? Or is business casual enough for boxed wine and microwaved leftovers?”

Louis scoffs. “Sassy.” He’s smiling though, piling food on their plates before sitting down at the table. He takes a bite of the food before talking again. “So, what’s going on?”

Harry suspects he won’t get to the good parts of the evening before making his way through the concerned friend phase, so with a sigh he lets it all out while they eat their dinner.

About how everyone have been on his arse all week, how no matter what he did someone seemed to object to it, how he’s got three important deadlines coming up and how his boss is seemingly unaware of this fact. “And so all week all I’ve been thinking about is spending Friday night in bed with a glass of wine and a good wank. Literally that’s the thing that’s gotten me through this shit.” 

Louis scratches his beard and twists his mouth. “And then I go and butcher it all up by being home. I’m sorry, love.”

Harry’s cheeks heat up, now ashamed of his initial reaction to Louis’ canceled plans. “No, you haven’t. I’m sorry I acted that way, I just… you know how I get when my plans don’t work out.” He looks over at Louis with what he hopes are apologetic eyes. 

“ _ That  _ I do know.” Louis reaches over to grab his hand. “Sorry it’s been shite, but maybe we could just make the best of it, yeah?” He waits for Harry to nod, cheeks heating further and Louis grins and leans back. “You’d like that?” 

“Yeah, I think… maybe we could you know…” Harry clears his throat and breathes through his pulse rising. This is always the trickiest part for him—talking, making arrangements for what’s to come, before he can lose himself in it. 

Louis looks at him, lips twitching slightly but eyes kind and patient. 

“Maybe we could... do it in my bedroom?” Of course he doesn’t say ‘I really want to try out my new vibrator again’ which is what he actually means, but he knows that Louis gets it. Bedroom means  _ clothes can come off— _ Harry’s cock twitches at the thought. 

“Alright, sounds good.” Louis doesn’t stop smiling and it makes Harry feel less flustered about his request. He’s not in this alone, Louis is right there with him. 

“Why don’t you get your pretty self into your room and I’ll clean up here?” Louis gets up and starts clearing up the table.

Harry, giddy with the compliment, grabs his wine glass in one hand and makes a salute with the other. “Aye aye.” Louis cackles as Harry hurries out of the kitchen. 

In the bedroom, Harry arranges the pillows on the bed so they’ll both be comfortable before, finally, opening his bedside drawer to bring out lube, wipes, and his new vibrator. It’s sleek and lavender coloured and Harry has only had time to try it out a couple of times before tonight. He gets on the bed and leans back against the headboard, breath already catching in his throat. 

“You ready, babe?” Louis walks in, a hand casually feeling himself up through the fabric of his grey sweatpants. He’s definitely freeballing. 

“Yeah, did I show this to you before?” Harry asks and holds up the toy, the heat in his cheeks now more about excitement than nerves. 

“No, but it looks nice.” Louis gets on the bed where Harry had propped up pillows against the footboard, so they’re situated across from each other. “Expensive.”  

“Uh huh.” Harry can’t help the grin spreading over his face. 

“You look like you’re about to eat it, a bit manic there perhaps?” Louis squints his eyes, smile teasing. 

Instead of buying into the banter, Harry directs his eyes to Louis instead and Louis’ cocky face falters a little. 

“Okay, fucking hell. Get that thing started for me, yeah?” 

Harry will. He leans back against the pillows, enjoying the smooth fabric against his bare legs and arms. With his bottom lip tucked between his teeth he pushes the button to turn the vibrator on at the lowest setting. The smooth surface feels good in his hands as the buzz sends sparks of excitement through his belly.  

“How does it feel?” Louis asks, voice gentle and raspy now. He’s leaning heavily against the footboard, legs spread out and t-shirt rucked up where his hand rests on his stomach. 

“Nice... smooth,” Harry says and looks over at Louis, as his cock is already growing heavy. 

“Wanna see how it feels on your nipples?” Louis licks his lips and gives a small nod towards Harry’s chest. 

Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, directing the toy towards his torso, his skin jumping slightly at the first touch through his t-shirt. Even with his eyes closed, he loves knowing that Louis is watching him; he can feel those piercing blue eyes on him and his briefs start to feel a little tight. 

He lets the vibrator graze against his nipple, just the lightest touch, and he can’t help the small gasp from escaping his lips. It feels good, the nipple growing taut against the stimulation, and he continues to circle the sensitive nub. 

“How’s that?” Louis sounds calm and collected, making Harry feel like he can relax further into the bed. Can rely on Louis to lead him through this. 

“Good.” His chest starts heaving as he reaches for his other nipple. It’s already hard, as if waiting for attention. “Tickles a little but like…” He licks his lips. “It’s good.”

“Your tits looks so pretty like that, can see them so well through the shirt,” Louis comments and Harry groans. 

He wants more. 

With his other hand, Harry grabs hold of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric up so he can feel his skin already damp from getting worked up and the sun shining through the blinds. He wonders if it makes his body look even better as the fabric sticks to him, but he doesn’t open his eyes to have a look. It’s like Louis’ eyes are enough. 

The slight shift in temperature against his belly shoots goosebumps up over his skin and as they reach the vibrations at his nipples he arches into the touch. With the vibrator against one nipple, he dips two fingers into his mouth before reaching down to pinch the pebbled skin of his other nipple. 

“That’s so good, babe. Do you think it would feel good on your lovely cock?” 

At that Harry opens his eyes, and  _ fuck _ . It’s only been a few minutes of Louis’ guiding voice and a vibrator teasing him, but he already feels a little dizzy. Maybe it’s the week of fantasies finally catching up to him, maybe it’s his overworked brain that so badly just needs a moment to let go, maybe it’s the glass of wine he had with dinner. Either way, it takes him a moment to focus his eyes on Louis. 

Louis is smiling, almost looking proud, and Harry definitely wants to feel the vibrator on his dick. A deep breath manages to calm him down enough to gain some sort of control, to think that two can play this game and he  _ knows  _ that Louis likes to look at his cock. 

Rather than lose himself in Louis’ eyes on him, he concentrates on keeping eye contact as he traces the vibrator down his torso, breath hitching as it catches on his dewy skin. He lets the tip of the toy tease along the waistband of his briefs and that’s when Louis breaks eye contact. 

He licks his lips and raises his chin slightly, urging Harry. “Go on.”

Harry grins and does as he’s told. Starting at the base, he lets out a string of moans as he drags the toy up over his hard cock towards the head. His frenulum is as always sensitive and even the lowest vibration setting makes his leg kick out as he pushes into the feeling.

“Fuck,” he gasps and circles the toy around the head of his cock.

“Take it out, lemme see,” Louis says and starts pulling his own sweats down those thick thighs of his until he can kick them off completely. With no underwear on, his hard cock slaps against his belly as he releases it from the fabric and Harry can’t help but admire the view. The dark hair at the base of Louis’ cock looks soft and dewy, fading into golden curls down his inner thighs. 

Sometimes Harry wonders about his own head when he doesn’t particularly enjoy porn beyond the erotic/pretty/calming kind, but he goes full on  _ slutty _ for his flatmate bending his knees and showing off his arse as Harry hurriedly kicks his briefs off. 

“Yeah, perfect,” Louis groans as he cups his balls in one hand, stroking himself slowly with the other. “God, that’s such a pretty cock.” 

Without even thinking about it, Harry pushes his tongue out to wet the vibrator so it will glide better against his naked skin, and Louis moans again. “Gonna feel so good huh, all wet and hard and vibrating against that big thing.”

When wet enough, Harry pushes the button to increase the vibrations and while holding his breath he places the toy alongside his cock, holding it like another cock against his. 

The feeling of it makes his whole groin tighten up, heat licking down his thighs and running up again to pulse through his balls. His breathing picks up and he pushes his other hand up his chest, fingers finding a tight nipple and pinching down hard. 

He can tell things are escalating quicker than he had planned. Like the presence of Louis and the way Louis’ fingers, previously holding his balls and now nudging down towards his arse, makes Harry’s need for release speed up a couple hundred percent. 

Harry  _ loves _ Louis’ arse, loves how his dusty pink hole looks so fucking tight but always opens up so easily for Louis’ fingers because  _ he loves it so much too.  _ Loves the look of sweat glistening in the curls dusted all along Louis’ crack and… Harry closes his eyes a moment not to get fucking transfixed on Louis’ fingers rubbing against his rim.

He tries to concentrate on himself, this night was supposed to be about him after all, and with another push on the button his whole body starts trembling with the vibrations. His hips push into the feeling, his hand clutching down harder on himself and the toy, now able to handle  _ so much more  _ than just a minute ago. 

“Fuck yeah, make yourself feel good,” Louis rasps out, as if he’s not doing the same thing himself. As if even with a finger up his arse, Louis thinks Harry’s pleasure should be the focus of this event, and Harry can’t help the way his hips stutter. 

With a twist of a nipple between his fingers and a final press of the toy against his frenulum, Harry’s balls draw up tight and he starts coming with a long broken moan. 

He lets himself get lost in the feeling: in the sparks shooting down his thighs and through his belly, the way his dick keeps jumping against his stomach with every spurt of come and how good it feels to cup his pecs and squeeze. 

When his body falls back against the sheets, thighs still trembling and hand sore from the grip he’d had on the toy, Harry opens his eyes and is granted the quite lovely view of Louis coming into his own hand, finger still clutched tight between his arse cheeks. Louis is watching him, never breaking his gaze away, and it makes Harry feel like he’s glowing. 

Harry still feels like he’s a string that’s been snapped in two when Louis breaks out into a grin and lets out a small  _ wooh.  _ “Fuck, that was hot.” 

Nodding in agreement, but not yet coherent enough to say anything, Harry sluggishly reaches over to pull out wipes from the package. By the time he’s cleaned himself up, he’s clear headed enough to toss the box over to Louis. “Yeah it was… thanks, you know.” 

Louis pulls a few wipes out of the package and cleans off his hands before meeting Harry’s eyes. “Anytime, babe.” He winks cheekily and a laugh rumbles out of Harry’s chest. 

Once they’re both clean and well…  _ sated _ , they move out into the living room and cuddle up on the sofa. Legs tangled up between them and a bowl of crisps resting precariously on the edge of the cushion. 

Maybe this wasn’t exactly how Harry pictured his Friday night to go, but the warm feeling in his belly tells him it was the best possible outcome he could’ve hoped for. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
